


O Tempo

by JoaoGCNCarrapa



Category: poesia - Fandom
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoGCNCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoGCNCarrapa





	O Tempo

É tempo de abandonar os conflitos  
De darmos o pão a cada pessoa  
É tempo de acudir os gritos  
De quem não pode ter uma vida boa

É tempo de nos amarmos  
De esquecer as mágoas de outrora  
É tempo de nos abraçarmos  
Logo que o Covid vá embora

É tempo de fazer o bem  
De chegar a todas as almas perdidas  
Pois este tempo tem  
O sofrimento de muitas vidas

É tempo de conhecer os vizinhos  
De perguntar-lhes como eles estão  
É tempo de ignorar os gigantes/moinhos  
Da nossa imaginação

É tempo de esquecer o que nos devem  
Que o que nós devemos é ainda mais  
É tempo de esquecer os pensamentos que não servem  
E de agradecermos a vida aos nossos pais


End file.
